This invention relates to a novel either, namely methyl 1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl ether (MTMBE), and methods for preparing the same from diisobutylene and methanol using aromatic sulfonic acids as catalysts.
Prior art patents of interest in this area are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,119,766; 3,170,000; 3,267,156; and 3,279,385, relating to non-homologous and non-analogous alkyl ethers and their preparation. In addition, Industrial and Engineering Chemistry, Vol. 28, No. 10, p. 1186 (October, 1936), discloses the preparation of tertiary alkyl ethers having alkyl substitutes of small or moderate bulk, by the addition of low molecular weight olefins to alcohols in the presence of sulfuric acid. Under the conditions employed, it was reported that the length and bulk of the hydrocarbon chain put severe limitations on the olefin which could be used. For this reason, the use of diisobutylene was mentioned as an example of an olefin which would be unsuitable in this reaction and the report teaches away from the recovery of any product.
The MTMBE compound of this invention is useful in a variety of applications, as for example, as a low volatility industrial solvent which satisfies air pollution regulations such as the Los Angeles, California "Rule 66." More particularly, this compound may be used as a solvent in lacquers, paints, inks, latex paints and as a mutual solvent for oil-soap mixtures.
MTMBE is also useful as a high octane fuel component for motor fuels, conventionally gasoline, for internal combustion engines having a high blending value. The use of ethers as high octane fuel components is shown in the art, as for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,766 (supra). When used for this purpose, the MTMBE may be used alone or have admixed therewith diisobutylene in amounts of 2 to 80% by volume based on the volume of MTMBE. The amount of said octane improver to be added to the fuel can range from about 0.5 to 5.0 percent by volume based on the total volume of the fuel.
The MTMBE compound is also effective as an anti-foam agent in aqueous-organic systems in view of its emulsion-breaking characteristics.
The MTMBE is likewise effective as an anti-foam and surface smoothing agent for various types of paints, particularly latex base paints, because of its low surface tension and high volatility. The use of anti-foam and surface smoothing agents in paint formulations is reviewed, for example, in Chemical Week, Jan. 28, 1976, p. 20. MTMBE has the added advantage of volatility which most paint smoothing agents do not have.